My Friend
My Friend is the third image song for the character England in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= ブラウニー　ピクシー　楽しいやつら ユニコーン　みんな　俺の友達 もじゃもじゃ　茶色の毛 とても　働き者 ミルクが大好きで 俺以外に　人見知り 夜中にそっと　手伝ってくれんだ そんな優しいやつ ブラウニー　ブラウニー　長いつきあいの ブラウニー　ブラウニー　俺の友達 「あ、こいつは年を取ると、サンタクロースになるって言われてんだぞ。 じいちゃんになっても働き者だな！」 真っ赤な　髪の毛 尖った耳がチャームポイント きれいな羽に ふわふわなドレス なかまたちと　楽しくすごしてんだ そんな陽気なやつ ピクシー　ピクシー　小さくてダンスが好き ピクシー　ピクシー　俺の友達 「こいつらが見えない時は、四つ葉のクロバーは頭にのせるといいんだぞ。 もちろん、俺はやった事ないけどな。」 サラサラ　毛並みで さわり心地抜群 つぶらな瞳に 立派な　一本角 さみしいときに　いっしょにいてくれんだ そんなかわいいやつ ユニコーン　ユニコーン　不思議な力をもつ ユニコーン　ユニコーン　俺の友達 「本当、みんないいやつなんだ。 ああ、まだまだたくさんいるんだぜ！」 オべロン、クルラホーン、ノッカー、スプリンガン、コブラナイ、ドゥーニー、ロビン・グッドフェロー、 アップルツリーマン、グリーン・マン、ディーナ・シー、グウレイヴ、レプラホーン、親指トム　そして・・・ ほあたっ　ほあたっ　奇跡を起こす呪文 ほあたっ　ほあたっ　ブリタニアエンジェル ブラウニー　ピクシー　楽しいやつら ユニコーン　みんな　俺の友達 |-| Romaji= BURAUNII PIKUSHII tanoshii yatsura YUNIKOON minna ore no tomodachi Moja moja chairo no ke Totemo hataraki mono MIRUKU ga daisuki de Ore igai ni hitomishiri Yonaka ni sotto tetsudatte kurenda Sonna yasashii yatsu BURAUNII BURAUNII nagai tsukiai no BURAUNII BURAUNII ore no tomodachi "Aa, koitsu wa toshi wo toruto, SANTA KUROOSU ni narutte iwareten dazo. Jiichan ni nattemo hatarakimono dana!" Makkana kaminoke Togatta mimi ga CHAAMUPOINTO Kirei na hane ni Fuwfuwana DORESU Nakamatachi to tanoshiku sugoshitenda Sonna youkina yatsu PIKUSHII PIKUSHII chiisakute DANSU ga suki PIKUSHII PIKUSHII ore no tomodachi "Koitsura ga mienai toki wa, yotsuba no KUROBAA wo atama ni noseru to iindazo. Mochiron, ore wa yatta koto naikedo na" Sara sara kenami de Sawari gokochi batsugun Tsuburana hitomi ni Rippana ippon tsuno Samishii toki ni isshoni itekurenda Sonna kawaii yatsu YUNIKOON YUNIKOON fushigina chikara wo motsu YUNIKOON YUNIKOON ore no tomodachi "Hontou, minna iiyatsu nanda. Aa, mada mada takusan irun daze!" OBERON, KURURAHOON, NOKKAA, SUPURINGAN, KOBURANAI, DUUNII, ROBIN GUDDOFEROO, APPURUTSURIIMAN, GURIINMAN, DIINASHII, GUUREIVU, REPURAHOON, oyayubi TOMU, soshite… Hoatta hoatta kiseki wo okosu jumon Hoatta hoatta BURITANIA ENJERU BURAUNII PIKUSHII tanoshii yatsura YUNIKOON minna ore no tomodachi |-| English= Brownie, pixie, what jolly folks Unicorn, all of them, my friends With brown and wooly fur He's extremely hardworking Very fond of milk And afraid of everyone else but me He will help out silently in the dead of night That kind fellow Brownie, brownie, long have I known him Brownie, brownie, my friend "Ah, he told me that when he gets old he will become Santa Claus. So hardworking, even when he's past his prime!" Bright red hair and pointy ears Are their charming points Made from beautiful feathers Their dresses are light as air They spend all day playing with friends These merry fellows Pixies, pixies, tiny and dance-loving Pixies, pixies, my friends "If you can't see these guys, just place a four-leaf clover on your head. But of course, I never have to do that!" The feeling of her silky mane Is simply amazing She has round and cute eyes And a single elegant horn She will come to you whenever you feel lonely That adorable fellow Unicorn, unicorn, carrying magical powers Unicorn, unicorn, my friend. "Honestly, all of them are such great fellows. Ah, but there are still many others too!" Oberon, Clurichaun, Knocker, Spriggan, Coblynau, Dunnie, Robin Goodfellow, Apple-Tree Man, Green Man, Daoine Sidhe, Gwraig, Leprechaun, Tom Thumb, and… Take this, take this, my spell that creates miracles Take this, take this, Brittania Angel Brownie, pixie, what jolly folks Unicorn, all of them, my friends Album This song was released on May 29, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 4 - UK, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Let's Enjoy Today. This song is also the seventh track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs